


Our little secret

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Curiosity, Consensual, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle didn't dare to cross that magic border ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little secret

 

Gabrielle loves her older sister. She could spend hour after hour just looking at Fleur, taking in the silkiness of her hair, the bright blue of her eyes, the perfect skin. People say they both look very alike, that Gabrielle is going to be as beautiful as Fleur some day, and the young girl can only dare to hope they are right and not just polite.

Some nights she sneaks into Fleur’s bedroom, pretending to not being able to sleep, to be near her big sister. She likes to cuddle up to her, rest her head on Fleur's chest, laying one hand on the soft of her hip. The curves Gabrielle doesn’t have yet attract her most and sometimes, when Fleur is already asleep, she pulls up her sister's nightgown and traces a finger up and down. The skin of Fleur’s breasts is even softer, her belly so flat … but Gabrielle always stops at the hem of her sister’s panties, not daring to go further, being afraid to go too far.

One night she encircles Fleur’s bellybutton and gasps when her hand is being caught. She looks up and into the blue eyes of her sister, afraid of objection, rejection, never being allowed to sleep with her in one bed again …

But Fleur only leads Gabrielle’s fingers back to the magical border she didn’t dare to cross.

“It’s going to be our little secret,” the older girl just whispers and Gabrielle nods, with gleaming eyes and a broad smile.

 


End file.
